


Malfoy?

by Zora_Xx



Series: Harry Potter Oneshots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 05:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zora_Xx/pseuds/Zora_Xx
Summary: A random one shot that has probably been done before but whatever.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Series: Harry Potter Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896631
Kudos: 23





	Malfoy?

*Harry's Point of View*  
This is where he said to meet? I pull the note out of my pocket.

_Harry,_  
_Meet me in the library during dinner._  
_Love Draco xxxx_

I read. Yes I am in the right place. Maybe he was going to grab something to eat then meet me here. Yeah that's what he's done. Ugh might as well do some homework.

*3rd Person Point of View*  
Harry pulls out his DADA (Defence Against the Dark Arts) textbook and starts on the Pink Toad's homework.

In the Slytherin dungeons  
Draco: Let me go Pansy.  
Pansy: Not until you tell me who you are going to see.  
Draco: I'm going to study in the library.  
Pansy: You finished all your homework so who are you going to meet up with.  
Draco: Fine. Fine. I'll tell you. I'm going to meet up with my boyfriend.  
Pansy: Who is?  
Draco: I'll tell you if you promise not to tell anyone.  
Pansy: I swear on your dad's life.  
Draco: I'm dating Harry Potter.  
Pansy: BLAISE ZAMBINE!! YOU OWE ME FIVE GALLEONS!!!  
Blaise: Fine whatever.  
Pansy: Go on your date, we won't wait up and we expect a full recount in the morning.  
Draco: See ya losers.  
Draco runs up to the library and stops just before the door to catch his breath. He then walks into the library to find Harry. He sees Draco.  
Harry: Draco.  
Draco: Hi Harry. *kisses him*  
Harry: You want to come to Gryffindor Tower with me? It's more comfortable than in here.  
Draco: Yeah sure. It's not like it's against the rules or anything.  
Harry: Since when did you follow the rules? You read them and break them.  
Draco: At least I read them Potter.  
Harry: Back to Potter am I now Ferret?  
Draco: If you call me that again...  
Harry: You'll fuck me so hard that I won't be able to walk for a week. Yeah I know.  
Draco: I was going to say that I would take house points but I might do that as well. Thanks for the idea.  
Harry: Lets just go.  
Harry puts his textbook away and they walk to Gryffindor Tower. No one is in the common room so they sit by the fire. Harry sits in Draco's lap. About twenty minutes later Hermione comes back from dinner with a thoroughly waisted Ron. Hermione takes him up to bed and comes back down.  
Hermione: Malfoy? What are you doing here?  
Draco: I'm spending time with my boyfriend. What does it look like?  
Hermione: You two? Since when?  
Harry: Since just after Christmas in 4th year.  
Hermione: Who knows?  
Harry: Dumbledore, Pads, Moony, Tonks.  
Draco: Pansy and Blaise.  
Hermione: When were you going to tell me?  
Harry: I dunno.  
Draco: What happened to Weaselbee?  
Hermione: He had 4 butterbeers and now he's sloshed.  
Draco: Only four?  
Harry: Honestly he is such a lightweight it's not even funny.  
Fred: Oh Merlin George, Harry's sat in Malfoy's lap.  
George: You two?  
Harry: Yeah.  
Fred: LEE JORDAN YOU OWE US TEN GALLEONS!!!  
Lee: No way?! *sees Harry and Draco* Shit!  
The rest of the evening everyone gets introduced to the idea of Harry and Draco dating. Nobody cares. Around 11 o'clock.  
Hermione: Draco shouldn't you go back to the Slytherin dungeons?  
Draco: Nah. I think I'm staying here tonight.  
Harry: Night all.  
Harry and Draco go up to Harry's dorm. Ron's in bed with the curtains shut.  
Ron: 'Mione?  
Draco: Since when did I look like your girlfriend Weasel?  
Ron: Malfoy?  
Harry: Ron your sloshed go the fuck to sleep.  
Ron: What's Malfoy doing here?  
Draco: Where are your other dorm mates Harry?  
Harry: Neville's probably forgotten the password again. Dean and Seamus will be snogging somewhere.  
Draco: Wonderful. So we have to deal with the drunk Weasel?  
Harry: Nah. He's Hermione's responsibility. Let's go to bed.

The next morning, Ron wakes up and checks the time. He gets out of bed and throws Harry's curtains open.  
Ron: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
Draco: Close the bloody curtains you moronic demon.  
Ron: Harry what the fuck are you doing?!  
Harry: I'm lying in bed with my boyfriend on a Thursday morning. What does it look like?  
Ron: Boyfriend?  
Dean: Yeah like as in a dating boyfriend.  
Seamus: What time is it?  
Dean: 6:30 go back to sleep love.  
Harry: You were too sloshed last night to sit in the common room for us to explain.  
Draco: Now if you're done staring Weasel we, as in the rest of the dorm, would like to go back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> 10\1\2020: Edited


End file.
